One Of The Family
by Ms Baby Firefly
Summary: Devil's Rejects. What if Capt. Spaulding had a tip that the police were after him. And what if he took the girl with her. Rated T so far, may change once the story picks up.


**Chapter 1: Home Away From Home**

Captian Spaulding's gas station wasn't much for a Friday thing to do. The place was alright in small doses, but spending hours apon hours there was just madness.

She was short in stature, curvatious.. or as curvatious as a sixteen year old could be. Her hair was mid-back lenght, redish with blonde highlights and curly as ever. She stood peering into one of the many display cases she had now memorized. She wore long black bondage pants and a black turtle neck even in the summer.

Loreli had found a home away from home here at this home for freaks and not to mention the madmen who lined the murder ride in the back. It was better to be around the madmen in this store that couldn't talk or hit back, unlike at her home where her satanist father was waiting each night to pant another colorful bruise on her pale skin.

"Hey Spaulding, I think you have a fan." Remarked Lester as he tilted his head toward the girl who was leaning over one of the glass containers.

"Leave the girl alone.. she's not harming anyone." Replied the clown behind the check out counter.

"People are starting to talk Spaulding... You have this young piece of ass hanging around almost everyday... They think you have a mistress or something." The older man said looking over the girl's backside.

"You know... I can hear you." She muttered turning around eyeing the guy with blue green eyes. " For your information.. I only stay here because of this...", she said lifting her shirt up to her bra exposing her munticolored bruise patterns on her stomach.

"Damn little girl what the hell happened to you?" Spaulding asked having never seen anything like that outside of his family's house.

"Just forget it... I need to go anyway." She said pushing her way out into the humid Texas night.

The walk to her home wasn't a long one. Not long enough for her. The house stood like a jagged castle trying to block out the stars.

"Loreli... Where were you, and don't say school because I know better than that." A mad in the thirties stood like the king of the dark and twisted castle with black hair and equally dark eyes.

"I was at Captain Spauldings... He needed help moving some crates around and stuff. He said I can have a job if it's alright with you poppa." She said unable to meet eyes with him.

"I don't want you going back over there. I have heard the rumors Loreli and I want to to die, and now!" He said grabbing hold of her wrist hard enough to leave bruises. "I want you to leave for school from here and come back first thing!" He drug the girl into the darkness that was the house.

"Tomorrow is Saturday Poppa, can't I just..."

"No!" He cut her off.

"Please?" She said with a sigh knowing she wasn't going to leave the house.

"I said no!" He said back handing the girl across the face. "Now, go to your room!"

Without a word of protest she walked to her room. Her room was covered in posters and newspaper clippings she had managed to collect and bribe from Spaulding.

As she lay face down on the bed thoughts of how she would just love to kill her father and how she would do it played through her mind causing a bit of the pain to numb.

The hours seemed to pass by as thought after thought seemed to get more and more apealing. When dawns first rays of light managed to filter in and light the dim room, she knew what she had to do.

**Chapter 2: Cutter in Trouble**

She started to throw a couple of changes of clothes, her knife, and all the money she could scrape up from her father's bill fold; into a back pack. She was going to run away, she wasn't sure where, but she was going to run away.

This was more easy said than done... Her first task was to get out of the house. Luckly her father would be asleep or passed out drunk.. If that the case she would be out in nothing flat.. If he wasn't, well.. she didn't want to think about that.

As she had first thought... he was in his recliner passed out with beer cans littering the floor. Oh how easy it would be to slit his throat.

On tip toe, walking to the door seemed like it took hours. Finally at the door she bolted out in the only direction she knew... toward Spaulding's.

She knew that the place stayed open all night, even if it didn't avertize it. She knew the clown that ran the place was always there.

Halfway to her destination she could feel the red and blue lights of one of Ruggsville's finest. Hoping that he would just past her by, she continued to walk, but her luck was running dry.

The officer rolled down his window as he slowed his car down so he was along side her. "Miss? What are you doing out so early? Don't you know we have a curfew around here? You know, with all those murders on the loose."

"I'm just going to the store for some milk, sir. I had no choice and go... We needed milk, as for those murders... well, some people are twisted like that." She said giving the officer a forced smile.

"Anyway, I'd like you to take a look at these mugshots... see if you recognize any of them." He said pulling out three photos. One was of a girl who looked in her late teens early twenties with really curly hair, the second one was of a man with stringy hair and a beard, the last one looked exactally like the clown she had spent most of her afternoons with. She had seen him without make-up only once and this was what he looked like. "See anyone you know?"

She didn't know what he had done, but he was the only one she somewhat trusted, so she wasn't going to turn him in. "No sir... never seen them before." She said pushing her hair out of her face.

"Alright, but if you see them... come and tell one of us." He said driving off.

She waited till he was out of sight before she started to run again. She didn't stop running till she could make out the neon lights and the billboard of the gas station. She had to stop to catch her breath before she could even try to open the door.


End file.
